1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiplate clutch and a motor vehicle which includes the multiplate clutch.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-325993 discloses a power transmission device in which a rectangular assist cam, which assists in applying press contact force to a friction plate, and a back torque limiter cam are formed between a pressure plate and a clutch member (see FIG. 1). The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. In this power transmission device, contact surfaces, formed at respective sides of the cams, are used to assist in applying the press contact force to the friction plate or to perform sliding of the friction plate between the pressure plate and the clutch member. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-325993 further discloses that a spline groove of a clutch member that engages a driven-side friction plate is formed so as to have a certain angle, and that press-contacting or sliding of the friction plate is performed.